The present invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds and a method for their preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds which are synthesized from triorganosilylmethylamine (or derivatives thereof) and a nitro group-substituted aromatic halide, as well as a method for the preparation of these novel organosilicon compounds.